1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a through-type multilayer capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a multilayer body constituted by a plurality of dielectric layers; input, output, and ground electrodes which are provided on outer surfaces of the multilayer body; a resistor connected between the input and output electrodes; a first conductor electrode in which one of separated parts is connected to the input electrode while the other is connected to the output electrode; and a second conductor electrode connected to the ground electrode; wherein a capacitance is generated between the first and second conductor electrodes (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-58382). The multilayer capacitor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-58382, which is a so-called CR filter, adjusts the resistance value of the resistor by changing the compounding ratio of a dielectric powder in a resistance paste for forming the resistor.